A Letter for You
by ShixieL
Summary: Siwon's letter for Kyuhyun.


A Letter for You

"Kyu.. Kyunnie.. Kyuhyunnnie..."

Was there ever a more beautiful sound than your name? To speak it aloud makes my heart ring like a bell. Strange to imagine that, isn't it – a heart ringing – but when you touch me that is what it is like: as if my heart is ringing in my chest and the sound shivers down my veins and splinters my bones with joy.

Why have I written these words? Why have I written this letter? Because of you. You taught me to love words when sometimes I think words are sword, ready to stab you if you make one simple mistake, hence you showed me that words can bring you joy, words can describe how much love I have for you, when I am not around, when I am not capable of telling you myself.

When I think it for the second time, with an open mind and heart, I felt the most complete despair and envy of Romeo. Yes, Romeo (You do remember our favorite movie back then, yes?) , for even if he had no hope that he could live with the one he loved, at least he could tell that person of his love. At least he could do something to prove his passion, even if that thing was to die.

I would have chosen death for a chance to tell you the truth, Kyuhyun, if I could have been assured that death would be my own. And that is why I envied Romeo, for he was free. He was free to love the person he loved and showed it to the world.

Kyuhyun, my love...

Although, right now, I couldn't tell the world how much I love you, how much I want to spend my life with you, how much I cherish you with my all, because we are tied to this reality of us, that our love is only can be kept within ourselves.

Hence, I can't keep myself to tell you, all that I feel in my heart. Eventhough you've known this. even though you'll write me off as a cliché.

You are not the last dream of my soul.

You are the first dream, the only dream I ever was unable to stop myself from dreaming. You are the first dream of my soul, and from that dream I hope will come all other dreams, a lifetime's worth.

My Dear love Kyuhyunnie,

I could not tell you if I loved you the first moment I saw you, or if it was the second or third or fourth. But I remember the first moment I looked at you walking toward me and realized that somehow the rest of the world seemed to vanish when I was with you.

Dear, Kyuhyunnie, the owner of my heart,,, We've been friends for long time. Have you realized that I've had been watching you since then... The first time you joined the team, it was hard on you. How you were lonely sometimes and afraid, but always brave; the way you saw the world, its colors and textures and sounds, I felt—I felt the way you thought, hoped, felt, dreamed. I felt I was dreaming and feeling with you. I dreamed what you dreamed, wanted what you wanted—and then I realized that truly I just wanted you.

Kyuhyunnie, I can offer you my life, but it is a short life; I can offer you my heart, though I have no idea how many more beats it shall sustain. But I love you enough to hope that you will not care that I am being selfish in trying to make the rest of my life - whatever length - happy, by spending it with you.

So, would you please be patient, wait with me, till the time comes for us to shout out to the universe how important you are for me. How beautiful our love is, so that they can open their eyes, that love is something that can't be wasted.

That love goes beyond boundaries,

That love is another definition of you and me.

With hope at least,

Shiyuan.

.

.

.

. Kyuhyun closed his eyes, preventing the tear to slid down on his pale cheek. 'What did you do to me, Shiyuan...' He thought. He folded the paper neatly and held it on his chest, near his heart. Actually today was not even the day they confessed each other, it was even not Kyuhyun's birthday whatsoever. Today was only a day, an ordinary day but it happens to be a day with a date of their numbers in group to tie. His Shiyuan to be the 10th member and he himself the 13th member. Today was only another day in which Shiyuan was not around, in which he was busy with his own schedule and couldn't spend the time with him, well, Kyuhyun was get used to it, by the way.

But that was his Shiyuan, never failed to shower his love for him. True, their love wasn't an easy one. No matter how hard the path is, no matter how long they should wait to finally announce it, they wouldn't bug, they wouldn't forfeit. And Kyuhyun figured that much.

Kyuhyun smiled, he reached out his phone and typed certain numbers.

"Yobosseyo baby..." A husky voice picked it up immediately. A voice from a man that right then was in different country, separated by the oceans and lands.

"Yobosseyo hyung... I love you..." Kyuhyun said with a radiating smile planted on his lips. He was happy. They were happy. And in the end, that's all matters.

.

.

.

HAPPY WONKYU DAY EVERYONE 3 Note: I have been published this on AFF undername MinYeonRin (my account there) Anyone interested for Indonesian version of this letter? *wink


End file.
